


Rayko moving into a city

by kevinbanta



Category: World unknown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevinbanta/pseuds/kevinbanta
Summary: Rayko moves into his first city apartment the catch? it doesn't allow dogs





	Rayko moving into a city

**Author's Note:**

> more of me just posting this series I made

“Okay you just bought six jars of peanut butter and ten pounds of raw meat are you hiding dogs Or are you at a very low point in your life?” the landlady yelled through the phone   
“oh no nothing like that ma’am, that’s what I get at the store when I go out.” I reassured her, gesturing with my hands even though I was on the phone.   
“I doubt that because you are a single-man in his 40s who moved in with nothing but a few sweaters, a blanket and dog bowls!” I glanced over to my two blue paw-printed bowls labeled ‘food’ and ‘water’. I paused and looked around my room. my fluffy blanket laid out in a corner with my soft light colored sweaters piled up on top.  
“well… you got me there.” I chuckled rubbing the back of my neck, “I better not find so much as a dog hair!” she yelled hanging up the phone, I winced away and stared at the phone, blinking a couple of times. I set the phone down and decided to go for a walk.  
Heading towards a local dog park. I clicked open the gate and looked around noting that there were quite a few people here. I realized that this was my first time being in a big city’s dog park I smiled at the thought spacing off, when I heard a growl behind me.

“Lady! Stop that!” a preppy teen yelled at her poodle, who happened to be pulling her along the sidewalk outside the park. “Justin, help me” the teen yelled as the leash slipped out of her hand. The poodle bolted down the street barking like crazy “Lady, Lady!” the teen yelled, starting to tear up.  
I trotted next to the inside wall surrounding the park, following the barking I leapt on and over the wall. Grabbing the poodle who had been barking at a little girl and her cat. I shifted my arms blocking the poodle from biting me or the girl   
“are you and your kitty okay?” I asked looking at the little girl, she nodded bundling her cat into her arms “thank you.” she squeaked before running away I smiled and carried the poodle back to the now sobbing teen. A boy I assume Justin, was trying to calm her.  
“I do believe this is yours miss.” I said kneeling down and handing her the poodle, she looked up at me black lines running down her puffy face “Lady!” she yelled hugging her dog to her chest “thank you, thank you, thank you!” she kept repeating “your welcome”  
I smiled before walking back towards the apartment.

“You Boy! have some explaining to do!” the landlady sneered down at me,  
I flinched not expecting a 7-foot human of terror to be behind my door. I have seen many things in this millennia but this, this was a first  
“what seems to be the problem ma’am?” I asked, trying not to run away with my tail between my legs.   
“I told you that I better not find so much as a hair!” she growled, leaning over me. “Yes you did.” I murmured shrinking away “not only did I find dog fur everywhere! But you had those bowls set up like a dog used them! There are paw prints all over the floor and many, many dog collars and even a dog bed!” she bellowed, raising her hands.  
I took a step back “wait wait wait I can explain!” I barked, leaning back I felt ten times smaller than I was. The landlady glared at me crossing her arms   
“well let’s hear it then!” She huffed, still glaring at me I gently moved my hair to reveal a thick blue collar with a golden tag that had my name, address and contact on it. She stared at me curiously and realized all of the collars had my name on it.  
“You see back where I’m from a collar is like a shirt, you normally don’t wear it twice, you have fancy ones, comfortable ones, seasonable ones and of course a favorite! My people happen to have a deep understanding of wolves so over time we kinda adopted wolf-like tendencies, so you see” I barked, gesturing to my apartment “this is kinda how I live believe it or not” I chuckled, hoping I wouldn’t get kicked out. The landlady nodded and stood up I looked at her, she walked toward me forcefully grabbing my hand, she observed my long nails and placed my hand on a pawprint, it matched. “Well I’ll be… it is true” she murmured in awe, I looked at her to my hand and back again “ma’am?” I asked as she had not let go of my hand.  
“I read about your kind, w-when I was a child, I loved all the stories, the tales, the adventures and the magic... but I never knew” she whispered, letting go of my hand; she stared into my golden eyes   
“I knew You were real”


End file.
